Might of Love
by patrickregalado
Summary: Jaden is a Vampire loves to woman name Alexis Rhode but she is not a human but instead a Demon, seeing as a human. They hide their love each other for long until they become together to become one heart and one perfect couples.
1. Prolouge

**Story: **Might of Love

_Summary: Jaden is a Vampire loves to woman name Alexis Rhode but she is not a human but instead a Demon, seeing as a human. They hide their love each other for long until they become together to become one heart and one perfect couples._

* * *

**Prologue**

Jaden drove to his school, he is 16 (I don't know, what is other country for student licenses, but for my country) completely a well-known family to vampire driving of his personal car to be Honda. To human is same to his due to his father.

Jaden Yuki is known to be powerful vampire to all vampires; every vampire known to the Yuki family is due to his father. Yuki family a rich and a known family to be such as father work at the City Mayor, he home is also filled with vampire for his protection to him and his family. Of course, they also have the modern weapon too.

Jaden get out of his car and went to his class, he have two color dark brown and light brown is like his hair is fine hair (Hard to me describe, he's hair is on season 4). Lot of people see him to be such power, intelligent (don't want him to be brainless), strength to see an eye, he look normal people not much muscle but he have 6 pack he can easily defeat 5 wrestler, and very charming. He have mighty power, than to other vampire, he have speed, power to charm people easily, intelligent and most of vampire can have. He is known to be the powerful slacker to the humankind, but to the vampire 'The one'.

He went to his sit same as usual, he sit beside a beautiful woman to his heart stroke to him. He doesn't use his charm to her, because he loves her, for long time they have spending time together, they become couples, more like become his girlfriend her name is Alexis Rhode. They kind knew that each other they know they are not human, and want to find out each other, what are they?

Alexis Rhode has been dating with Jaden for quite for a long time least than 5 months already. She wants to know, what Allen is. She don't want him become like other she did, he is very special to him with his whole heart to trust him. Don't want to betray him.

"Hey, Jay, this is kind of shock, your 30 minutes early." She said to her boyfriend, "I know Lex, for some reason." He reply, "OK" she replied, with blush, she know what reason to spend time with Jaden A.K.A her boyfriend time they need.

'_Jay, what are you? I know that you're not one of Me.' _she taught of Jaden, Jaden already know what she is… A demon, he really doesn't care. The important to him is True Love.

Class Bell and class going on, for the rest of the class, bla bla! Math and other subject that they attend, minimum of subject, they mostly partner together of the subject, most teacher presume, they are great partner.

Classes are ended. Jaden, Alexis and the rest of the class left and went home. "Hey, Lex do you want a lift home?" he ask her, she look at him direct at the eye, "I love too, Jay. Always." She replied, sometime she drove to school, like to walk (more like fly for she is a demon). They went to his car and drove to his place, she tell where is live. She live is very rich same as him. "Here we are, Dear Jay." They have made it to her places.

Jaden hold her hand, and she look at him. "What is Jay?" she ask him with worried. "Lex, I know you're not even human, and I know you know I'm not a human too. I know what you are and I will tell you what I am really am..." He said to her, Alexis begin to worry, and want to happy to tell him who he is… "I know that you're a Demon. Don't lie to me, Lex. I have seen you did it." Jaden said to her and looking directs at her eyes, that he is not lying. "Yes, Jay… I'm a Demon, and what are you Jay?" she reply and ask him. I will show to you. But, first there is something I want to do for a long time." He said and kiss her not just any kiss a passionate kiss, she was shock and relax they fighting on their tongue to win control, Jaden stop and went to her neck and bite her neck, she felt the bite, Jaden went and shock her neck for blood, Jaden kind felt unhappy doing this to her, and let her know what he really is. Alexis felt it feel so comfort and relax what Jaden done to her, Jaden swallow only a gulp least than 2-3 gulps.

"Lex… I'm a…"

"You're vampire, Jay."

* * *

_What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 1: True Form

**Chapter 1: True Form**

Alexis POV

"You're vampire, Jay…"

"Yes, I am Lex… I am worried, that you will-""No, I won't leave or anything I do. I really love you with all of my heart; I don't want to hurt you or whatever!" I cut him off, and he look at me with a very cute eyes, and cute smile. Man, that look he gives me feels like that he understands me. "Same to you Lex." He gives me another passionate kiss, and gives me a shock, and begins fighting with our tongue to win the control, but he didn't bite my neck, and he already beat my neck already. We really don't do end our passionate kiss; we can do this for hours!

We stop when, someone knock on the window, we both look who knock the window, and it is my BROTHER ATTICUS! My annoying brother!

"So... Sis, this is your boyfriend?" he ask me, and look at us both and with a happy, I am completely silence and give a death glare. "I'll take that as a YES!" he ran back to the house.

"Is that your brother, Lex?" he asks me, with curios.

"Yes, he's my annoying brother" I reply, and I get off the car. "So, next week Jay." I added. "Lex, would like to meet at the side hill, the place we love to spend tomorrow?" he ask me, "It's sound fun! Jay!" I reply, "OK, see tomorrow, and of course it a date and quick talk." He added. He drove off, man he really know how to read my mind.

I went inside the mansion or my home. I saw my happy brother and with my parent kind of bit of worried, I think they saw the bite mark on my neck.

"Dear, what' there's a bite mark?"

"OH NO! THIS NOT GOOD!"

"Mom, dad it's alright!" I said calming.

"How this is alright, you are bitten by a vampire."

"I know, I was bitten by a vampire… it kind of feel…"

My parents and so does my brother look at me with a curious look.

"It feels like bite or drinking my blood, I feel comfort, pleasure and relax from him…" I said calmly, and without worries, and my parents are kind shock what I said.

"It is your boyfriend! That you got your bite mark!" my brother said, and my parent was shock that I was dating to a vampire. We really have problem with vampire, vampire and demon have just got problems just quick, and that we don't have problem each kind.

"Dear, what's your boyfriend name?" my father's ask me, so does my mother and my brother.

"He's name is Jaden Yuki." I reply to my parents, my parent was shock the 'Yuki' part.

"Did you say? Yuki?"

"Yes. Jaden Yuki."

By looking they are kind of worried to Yuki. "Um… mom, dad what wrong with to Yuki?" I really don't know much about them, and so does he know about me, we only know each other, our favorite location, and foods, whatever except our family.

"Yuki family are completely powerful vampire of all vampire, most demon know about this that we stay away from them that we get trouble. And dear, please…""NO! I won't Jaden, I love him! Even how much you will tell me. I really do love me." With all courage, and then my necklace every time I wear, since I got my gift since I was kid starting to glow. My parent kind of looks happy, and understands.

"We know that you love so much, we can smell from you every time you guy's spending together and so does he's parent knows. Tomorrow, we will meet them at their mansion." My father said to me.

"But… I have a date with Jaden." I said to my father. "I think your date will be cancelled, and it's more important seeing your boyfriend family than dating him." My mother said to me. I think my mother is right and I just nodded and went to my room.

Jaden POV

I drove home and kind of feeling from nowhere. Like some worried and gone. _That was weird, something just happened and disappears. _For me like is doesn't matter, having great time with my girlfriend with the passionate kiss with her bring me so life, except the part of bite her neck and drink 2-3 gulp of her blood, man! Demon blood are very special to drink there blood.

I have arrived home, and park my car as always I park my car. I really have lot of car I got one car is very rare to see to people a Ferrari. I get off my car.

"Welcome back, master more like you spend time with a demon." One of the servants came out from nowhere.

"The sense of the demon is my girlfriend, and I'm going to my room." I left my car, and said to the servant.

"I see… Master, what will you do when your parent's find out about this." He reply, and I didn't reply I don't to get more chat I just went to the mansion, and went the stair and going to my room.

"Jaden!" a male voice called form the bottom or ground level, it is my father.

"Yes, father?" I look at my father confuse of bit.

"Jaden, we got a called, we will have a visitors tomorrow evening. And, please be your best."

"Ok, father who are the visitors?"

"The visitors are the Rhode family your girlfriend family."

I was shock, how did my father know about my girlfriend, of course bats of my father or any servant bat's report to him. But, kind of happy she is visiting tomorrow evening. "We both know, Rhode family is demon, Right Son?"

I nodded, and he left I went to my room.

* * *

_What do you think of this chapter?_

_Please Review!_


End file.
